Dear Diary, You're Endangered
by xerisa
Summary: Okay, okay, I’m desperate. I have to get… stuff out of my head before I go insane! Now don’t you laugh at me or I’ll make sure you… you… ugh, this is frustrating! [Oneshot... Or probably even more]


**Summary: **Dear Diary, I hate you and I will always hate you, because I hate you. Therefore I conclude that I hate you and will always hate you because I hate you. In fact, you're the most hatest hate that I ever had… besides the fact that I am consulting you. You're helping me get over all these hidden emotions I had… but I still hate you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

-

Dear Diary,

I am the most helpless human being in the whole universe. I just couldn't believe myself! Here I am, writing on you, when, in fact, I hate you. I despise you because I think your kind should just dispose themselves on a ditch and burn to flames. You guys are already endangered species, and yet, here I am with no one else to turn to. You're enjoying this I can tell! You're deliberately doing this, laughing silently as I torment myself. I bet that is what your species is ever good at. You, my dear diary, are sick! In fact, I refuse to tell you all my secrets.

…

Okay, okay, I'm desperate. I have to get… stuff out of my head before I go insane! Now don't you laugh at me or I'll make sure you… you… ugh, this is frustrating! Not only that I am arguing with an inanimate object, I am _also _arguing with an inanimate object.

Okay, let's start from the beginning…

Dear Diary,

I hate you and I will always hate you because I hate you. Therefore, I conclude that I hate you and will always hate you because I hate you. In fact, you're the most hates hate that I ever had… despite the fact that I am consulting you. You're helping me get over all these hidden emotions I had… but I still hate you.

…

Oh man, am I ever gonna write this?

Okay, no more delays. I promise.

…

I hate you, diary.

Haha! Kidding! That was a joke… haha… Never mind, okay, diary, I have this really huge problem. It all started when I met this stupid guy that—for some odd reason, wouldn't let me rest in peace. He flooded my mind with ridiculous daydreams, memories, and sometimes even… lust?

…

You see? This is why I never bother to tell it to anyone, if I say this to my friends, I'll never hear the end of it. If I say this to the teachers or somebody a lot older than me, I'll never hear the end of it. If I say this to the younger ones, they'll just burst out in chorus of "eeeyyyeeewww"'s!

Curse that stupid guy! Curse him and his enthralling misty eyes! Curse him and his long ebony hair! Curse him and his uber hot hotness oozing with hotness!…Oh shit, I'm going insane. So, diary, let's get this over with.

The first time that I met _him_, I knew he was different from the others. He was always silent and whenever our sensei dismisses us, he would just stay there and train even more. He's stupid. Stupid I tell you! And what could be more stupid than pushing yourself too hard on something?… Falling in love with the stupid guy?

So, I'm really depressed since he says that he's in love with this girl that he always refuses to tell. Whenever I ask him, he would only answer, "you'll see." Well it had been four years since he had been answering me with those excuses. You'll see? Hah! I bet he has no intention on telling me who she is.

… Or maybe it was a he?

Oh my God! It IS a he, isn't it?! It is!

Gosh, I never knew that a guy like him would be gay. He just looked so handsome… So sexy… So… So… EEEYYYEEEYYEEWWWWW!! Seriously, I'm pretty much disturbed by my own thoughts. Maybe I _am _already insane!

…

Yeah right! Being insane requires for your thoughts to be clouded by stupid and probably impossible stuff. Like Lee brushes his eyebrows. Haha! Or sensei waxes his teeth. Hahaha! Or… Or… Or if Neji's gay!

… Wait a minute. Lee _does _brushes his brows! And sensei _does _wax his teeth! _And _Neji really _is_… Nah.

I mean N-Neji?! Gay?! Gimme a break.

…

Please.

Ahem, anyway, so much for that. So back to the business, shall we? So… We're to the part about the Neji-liking part thing. Okay, it's just that… I really have no idea _why _I fell in love with the guy! I mean, he's arrogant, conceited, silent, and really… (tall, pale, handsome, wonderful, heavenly, dreamy, extremely hot?) monotonous.

He acts as I he's the best, he smirks a lot, and he fights mercilessly! He _tried _to kill his cousin. His cousin, hellooo? How brutal is that?

Whatever, it's just… so complicated.

…

Okay, I'm done. I feel really stupid, so I have no use for you now.

I am free to do my own will and I can dispose your non-living (duh) carcass along with your kind.

Good riddance.

…

…

…

Oh yeah, I forgot to say thanks. So… Yeah. Thanks, _dear _diary.

…

…

…

But I still hate you.


End file.
